With the rapid development of a mobile Internet technology, various applications have emerged. When using the applications, a user is sometimes required to experience an authentication on account name login to enjoy more and further services. To prevent an attack from a malicious automated login tool on a terminal, a web-hosting server transmits a verification diagram and a verification input box to the terminal. The verification diagram is formed by interfering patters or symbols, and verification information including a group of randomly generated digits and/or symbols. The terminal user understands the verification information in the verification diagram and then inputs the verification information into the verification input box. The web-hosting server completes the login authentication on the terminal user by determining the correctness of the input information in the verification input box.
However, for the existing terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants and other mobile electronic devices, the terminal user needs to input characters one by one when inputting the verification information. When the terminal display screen is relatively small, an erroneous touch to a small input keyboard can be easily caused, leading to the errors of the verification information inputted in the validation input box, thus affecting the login authentication on the terminal user by the web-hosting server.